


dengan anjing di dalam benak

by fumate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Vents
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: katakan; hidup itu seberapa menarik, sebenarnya?





	1. Chapter 1

orang lain melihat ke masa depan dan mendapati;

cita,

cinta,

keluarga,

kaya,

bahagia.

 

saya termenung. ketika saya mencoba intip, di masa depan itu saya cuma bisa melihat saya yang begitu tenang dan penuh suka dalam cara paling sederhana. di dalam keranda.


	2. Chapter 2

sebenarnya itu semua masalah perspektif. kita yang sudah lelah dipecundangi kehidupan tiap harinya lama-lama mau bebas. dan bagaimana kita membebaskan diri?

ya, mati itu.

kematian sudah seperti buah khuldi di surga. menggoda. terlihat nikmat. namun bagaimana kita tahu itu bukan tipuan semata? kita tahu busuk dan sakitnya hidup karena kita telah menjalaninya, tapi bagaimana dengan kematian? kita belum pernah mati. katanya sekarat dan mati itu sakit sekali. dan tetap saja kita ingin melompat menjemput mati, karena di pikiran kita yang belum merasakannya, tidak ada yang lebih menyiksa daripada hidup itu sendiri.

tapi saya seorang pengecut, dan bagi seorang pengecut, yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah mendambakan buah khuldi itu tanpa pernah benar-benar mencurinya. betapa merepotkan. coba, bayangkan, kalau saya mau ambil buah khuldinya, saya harus sedia tali tambang, yang kemudian saya gantungkan ke batang pohon. hati-hati, hati-hati... nanti tuhan tahu. saya ulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya. belum juga sampai, saya terpeleset, dimarahi tuhan, dan dilempar kembali ke sini. ya. sini. katanya saya belum boleh mencicipi.

padahal saya sudah muak makan durian dan apel. saya mau buah khuldi itu. dari kacamata saya, yang selalu menginginkan apa yang tidak bisa saya miliki, buah khuldi itu satu-satunya tujuan pasti.

saya mau pulang, tuhan.


	3. Chapter 3

saya mau mati saya mau mokad saya mau modar saya mau paeh saya mau maot saya mau kojor saya mau meninggal saya mau tewas saya mau pergi saya mau  _pulang_

 

 

 

saya

 mau

  semuanya

    b e r h e n t i .

 

 

 

**STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

 

* * *

 

 

dengan pikiran seberisik ini, yang bisanya hanya mengulang-ngulang kalimat seperti anak tk belajar membaca ("ini ibu budi, ini bapak budi, keluarga budi pergi ke pasar" padahal teman saya si budi itu sudah tidak punya ibu-bapak, alangkah tidak sopan) atau kaset rusak, saya tidak bisa fokus bernapas.


	4. Chapter 4

dunia tidak pernah suka dengan saya.

dahulu saya punya keluarga yang relatif berbahagia, tetapi dunia tidak suka, maka keluarga saya yang kecil itu pun retak dan tersepai, dan jadilah saya harus belajar tentang hidup ini seorang diri.

ayah mau punya anak perempuan. ibu ingin anak laki-laki. lahirlah saya; seorang perempuan berjiwa laki-laki, seorang laki-laki dengan raga perempuan. satu hari saya begitu feminin dengan gaun, melenggak-lenggok di atas panggung. di hari lain saya terlalu maskulin dalam balutan setelan lengkap seperti bos perusahaan. saya tidak mengenal gender. buat saya, streotipe gender adalah omong kosong belaka; lalu kenapa jika laki-laki bermain boneka dan perempuan menggolkan bola? saya telah jadi keduanya. saya suka bermain masak-masakan sebanyak saya suka bermain gitar.

tapi dunia lagi-lagi tidak setuju, maka dilemparkanlah saya ke dalam lingkungan konservatif.

dunia tidak pernah suka dengan saya, tetapi saya terus berdiri; dengan kaki berdarah, perut melilit, lengan terbeset gontai dan kepala yang ingin meledak akibat perang tanpa henti dalam benak, saya terus berdiri. menatap balik dunia dengan kebencian yang sama. saya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tapi setidaknya, saya berdiri supaya semua tahu saya belum terkalahkan.

 

ini bukan keberanian,

ini adalah keputusasaan berjubah kebodohan.


End file.
